


Through the door frame

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Minor Mendings Required [1]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'll fix, Q goes into afterlife, Set after 4x13, Sort Of, Writers screwed up, it's not exactly as expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Because honestly, we all want to know what was after Q and Penny parted ways... So let me fix that for you :)





	Through the door frame

Everything was white in here, as one could imagine the afterlife would look like. Except it felt somewhat wrong. Like he wasn’t supposed to be there.

-Quentin Coldwater!- a female voice exclaimed happily- I’ve waited to meet you for a bit now.

-Well, I waited to get here for a while too- Q said, trough he wasn’t exactly sure if he should.

-You did?- the female voice sounded concerned- Oh, you think this is afterlife! No,no, no. You’ve got this wrong honey, let me explain.

Then she appeared, as suddenly as you should expect from an immortal. All smart, business clothes, wavy brown hair and car dealer-like smile.

-This isn’t your afterlife at all dear, I’ve hijacked your way there, we’re not done with you yet… Your friends, still living, are still in danger. We’ll give help, where help is due, won’t we Quentin? Of course we will! But for that, you’ll need some upgrades, like a true hero! We’ll start with doing a bit of time magic! Isn’t it trilling!

She waved her hand in vague direction of right to Quentin, who felt some, also vague magic being done. Then it went wrong, as magic quite frankly tends to do.

Q looked at her in fear.

-That’s not how it’s supposed to go- her brow furrowed

Her spell shifted, suddenly it didn’t belong to her at all. With some external energy it shaped itself into bluish ball of dimm light, then started emitting a sort of, what you could call purple lightnings, except they weren’t that. The spell was dangerously close to Quentin. He felt the weird energy it was emanating.

-Don’t worry dear, we’ll fix  that too- she wasn’t so sure about it though when the spell reached for Q. He started seeing black. His already incorporeal ghostly body started fading into dust once again, as he was being transported, somewhere, or somwhen…

-I’ll get your friends, down there. You’ll be back in no time- she reassured him. He didn’t truly believe her, she sounded even more terrified than he was himself.

Then white fade to black, and but it didn’t feel wrong anymore. The Black felt right, like nothing ever had. Like magic.


End file.
